


Divine Intervention

by PranksterPeeves



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Sheik, Pining, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranksterPeeves/pseuds/PranksterPeeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link, for the longest time, had believed that Zelda was Sheik. However, after seven years as an overly mature child, an awkward proposal, and a sulk on the walls, he finds out that he was mistaken. Determined to be friends with this forgetful Sheikah again, dealing with a headache and a love-struck princess, and finding that the shadows from his childhood may still be stalking him yet, Link isn't prepared for how chaotic his life is about to become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Discovery

Zelda was demanding, Link decided one day, staring out at Hyrule from the walls of Castle Town. She always asked and asked and _asked_ and gave nothing in return for the efforts besides her praise. Quite frankly, Link wanted praise, minus the 'P'. Link wanted 'raise.'

Link wanted a raise because most of her guards and knights didn't do nearly as much as Zelda called upon him to do. It was always, 'Oh, Link, can you do this?' or 'Oh, Link, can you do that?' or 'Oh, Link, let's do the other thing!' And when this is 'go to the kitchens and get me my supper,' and that is, 'patrol the outer gates for the fifteenth time this week,' Link likes to make sure that he can't be seen by her.

Especially when the latest request is 'marry.'

It's not that Link didn't love and appreciate Zelda. Link loved Zelda like any man loves his princess. Link appreciated Zelda as a friend. Link loved Zelda like a sister. But people don't go marrying their sisters, or combining with their friends in holy matrimony, or giving their souls to their princess under Din, Nayru, and Farore.

So Link's reply was thus: " _Let me think about it, Zelda. It's a lot to ask._ "

But ask she did, and here he was, thinking about it.

He knew, as the hero, he had a duty to princess and country to uphold the land that, several years prior, he had only known existed beyond the trees of his childhood. But there was this thing where he didn't love Zelda and didn't want to marry her. Hell, he didn't want to marry _Ruto_ , or _Malon_ , or any of the above, despite how lovely all of them were.

And he knew if he married Zelda, he would have a _helluva_ time producing an heir.

Thing was, what Link's been avoiding thinking all this time, is, he's gay.

Link didn't like admitting it, but he had given it a long thought two years ago, at age fifteen, when Zelda unceremoniously kissed him full on the mouth after pulling him to the side and he realized that it had felt like more of a chore than anything to kiss her back. But when he looked at Sir Kay, on the training field, pulling his shirt off for no apparent reason - he quite enjoyed watching that.

And like a shining blue fairy boy holding a green stone, through dark clouds the revelation had come hailing down and struck him awake screaming.

All sarcasm aside, Link was frustrated, and rightfully so.

What would happen to the kingdom if he didn't marry Zelda? Would it rot? Would people be dying in the streets? Would Gerudo plunder through the city, capturing innocent men as their wives watched on in horror? Would Ganon run rampant again?

No, most likely the kingdom would survive, but Link might never be allowed in the castle again, and he had grown to like that castle.

"Grrrargh!" Link yelled, pulling his hair and startling the guard next to him. He looked at the guard sheepishly and smiled.

"Sorry," he said, and the guard made a 'meh,' sound before surveying the field again.

"Woman troubles?" asked a voice behind him, and Link nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard it and recognized it.

_Sheik_.

Link turned around angrily, expecting stupid Zelda to be wearing a stupid cowl and stupid turban just to prove that he's, stupidly, gay, but was surprised when he saw a perfectly normal Sheikah, standing without a cowl and a normal face, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression.

"Sheik?" Link asked, stupidly. Sheik frowned at him.

"How do you know my name?" asked the Sheikah, and Link stared at him for a long moment before the Sheikah looked him up and down and started walking away, looking perturbed.

Link stared after him for a moment, before running after him. "Wait, Sheik!"

Suddenly, a knife was at his throat, sharp-edged and nearly pushing over the battlements.

"Don't follow me," said Sheik, then turned and walked off again.

Link stopped, staring after him some more, then shouted, "Wait, Sheik! Don't you remember me?"

Sheik turned and looked at him for a moment before waving a hand. "No, but I can get you fired, easily. Don't follow me, or you'll do worse than that."

Link stood silently, then decided, against all reason, that he was going to follow the first person he ever had a crush on, Gods be damned, even if it meant his untimely demise. If Sheik wasn't Zelda, then this was his time to prove it.

Sheik noticed Link following him, obviously. (This is Sheik we're talking about.) But he just kept on walking, until he had walked halfway down the stairs, then, quick as lightning, drew a Deku Nut and vanished. Link drew his sword and spun around as soon as he recognized the technique.

Knives crashed on Link's blade as the battle began, Sheik having the advantage by being a stair up. Link didn't want to hurt Sheik, but Sheik obviously wanted to hurt Link, so it went on for a while, Link blocking and dodging his swift movements as Sheik constantly attempted mortal blows. Never tiring, the Sheikah attacked, then stopped suddenly and stared at Link, holding his daggers in front of him defensively.

"You're good," said Sheik, grinning at him as he breathed heavily. He was obviously enjoying having competition, and Link grinned back, feeling an equal thrill.

"I'm the hero," he said through panting breaths, then his grin faltered a little, "But you don't remember that?"

Sheik just let out a cry as he dove in again. Link blocked the blow, and the many others that followed it, but realized that they were both tiring. Link was holding up pretty well, but the slender Sheikah boy wasn't doing so good. A crowd was gathering fast around the steps, and Link decided that maybe he should end it before Sheik ran completely out of energy in front of so many people. After a blow danced across his blade once again, he flipped it around in his hand and plunged the hilt into...

A flash. He hit nothing. He whirled around, expecting Sheik to be behind him again, but didn't see anything.

_Crack._

Link's skull suddenly exploded in white pain as Sheik descended from above, whamming the hilt of his kunai into Link's skull. Link let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees, Sheik's feet appearing in his vision as he jumped to the ground and walked towards him.

"Never expect a Sheikah to use the same move twice, 'Hero,'" Sheik said, and Link looked up at his smiling face, "That's an amateur mistake."

Link looked at him for a moment, then laughed weakly as sparks appeared in his vision.

"Hey, what can I say?" he said, voice diminishing to a mutter until he said, "It's been a long time, old friend -"

Sheik's funny look was the last thing he saw.

"Old friend?"

* * *

"Sheik! I told you not to harm any more knights!" was the first thing Link heard - a tough, feminine voice yelling straight into his skull. The voice then lost a lot of its volume, but said, still piercingly, "Oh, no!"

He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead, rough and calloused, and belatedly realized that somebody was carrying him.

"What can I say, Impa?" Sheik said, an almighty voice descending from above, "He followed me when I told him not to and got into a fight. What was I supposed to do -"

"Not kill him!" yelled Impa, her hand flying to his wrist to check for a pulse. She felt a moment, then sighed in relief. "Get him to the infirmary! Zelda is going to be so mad at you -"

Link, quite comfortable being carried, didn't say a word in Impa's hearing but made quite the face as she started yelling orders at the guards. Sheik hurried out of earshot, thankfully, and Link relaxed.

"Are you feeling okay, hero?" said Sheik, and Link jumped ferociously, making Sheik snort, "I'm a Sheikah, hero. I notice things. Do try to get over it."

Link laughed weakly, blearily opening his eyes. "Got over it a long time ago," he said, then made a face as his head twinged with his jaw movement, "Can't get over yelling."

Sheik laughed softly. "You mean my aunt, Impa? Hm. I can see that."

"Yelled in my ear," said Link, "Right into my skull - Agh!" He tried to point but failed as his head shot white arrows into his eyes.

"Don't move," said Sheik nonchalantly, "You'll hurt yourself even more. I'd be surprised if you didn't have a concussion."

Sheik pushed open a door, and Link noticed that they had made it all the way to the infirmary. How Sheik had managed that in such a short amount of time, Link would never know.

"Ah, Nurse - what was your name again?"

"Telia," a bored voice replied.

"Nurse Telia, then. I have an injured knight here -" Telia stiffened when Link looked at her, and her eyes widened, "- We got into a fight, and he came out for the worse."

Telia hastened over to a bed and gestured for Sheik to put Link down, wordless. Sheik did so, and while Link didn't mind not being carried anymore, he _did_ mind not being carried by Sheik anymore. He rolled over dejectedly and made a noise of pain as his head protested.

"Don't move, Link. You'll just hurt yourself more," said Telia gently, rolling him back over and sitting him upright so she could check his head. Black dots covered Link's vision for a moment, but it cleared just in time for him to see Sheik's concerned and confused face.

"Link?" he said, confusedly, then turned to Telia, "This is Link?"

"Would I have called him that if he weren't Link?" Telia snapped at Sheik, and Sheik backed up a step, making Link chortle.

"Nice to meet you, Sheik. _Again_ , I guess," said Link, and Sheik stared at him for a long moment.

"So when you said you were the hero..." Sheik pondered, eyes wide, then derailed that train of thought and said, "We've met before?"

"'Course," Link said through a haze of pain, grinning as well as he could, "You - you - you guided me, don't you 'member?" Link felt his consciousness slowly slipping away, and he continued, "'Course then Zelda said she was you, and I didn't even guess that she was lyin', bu' - Agh!" Telia poked the very top of his head, and he was jolted back to consciousness as the pain coursed through his body. He glared at Telia. "Don't poke there."

"Yep. You've got a concussion, hero." said Telia sadly, "Looks like you'll be in here for a while. _Congratulations_ , Sheik," Telia turned to him, "You just deprived Hyrule's fighting force of its best fighter for a month or more."

Sheik backed up another step, then bowed his head respectfully. "Sorry, Nurse Telia."

Telia harrumphed and went to start preparing a tincture for Link's head or something or other. Link wasn't really skilled in medicine, besides that which he could do in the field. In another timeline, he'd had many scars to prove it.

"I was wondering why such a young fighter was on the force," said Sheik after a moment, looking at Link. Telia whirled around and glared at him, powder flying everywhere.

"No younger than you, Sheik."

Sheik nodded, "Point taken." He turned back to Link, looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about that," said Sheik, scratching his head, "I honestly thought that you had somehow been stalking me."

Link grinned. "'s fine. I guess you'll just have to assume that all of your stalkers are time travelers, now."

Sheik grinned, then stopped, "Wait, did you say that Zelda was masquerading as me?"

Link nodded, then immediately regretted it. "Ow."

"For what reason?" said Sheik, and Link wondered that for a moment too before he heard a voice decidedly not any of the three's.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, running into the room and throwing her arms around him. "Oh my goddess, I was so worried! I came as soon as I heard!"

"Oww!" said Link, both from the yelling and the sudden movement of his head. Telia seemed to agree with this statement.

"Princess, it's best not to move him," she said blandly, and Zelda looked at her, then let him go as gently as possible, mouthing 'sorry'.

"Princess," Sheik said, bowing, and Zelda whirled around as she heard his voice, staring at him.

"Sheik," said Zelda, looking perturbed, then crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you're the one who did this to him."

Sheik bowed again, "My apologies, princess."

Zelda glared at him a moment but then stopped as another voice entered the conversation.

"Damn right, your apologies, Sheik!" Impa shouted, then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, "Damaging the hero like that! How long will he be out?"

"A month," said Telia, frowning, "And I would advise no yelling - it might hurt him more than needs be."

"A month!" Impa whispered ferociously into Sheik's ear, thankfully taking the nurse's advice, "A whole month! What if the Gerudo attack during that time, hmm? You better get out into that field and train your hardest, because you'll be making up for the both of you..."

Impa's voice trailed off into the distance as she dragged Sheik, by the ear, to the training grounds and the door shut behind her.

Link grinned, "Didn't think I'd see him again," said Link, turning to Zelda, all happiness - kittens and butterflies. He then realized he was talking to Zelda, and stopped.

"Why'd you pretend to be him, anyway?" asked Link. Zelda stared at him, eyes wide and hollow, then sighed.

"I swear I'm telling the truth when I didn't intend for it to happen like that," she said, sitting down next to Link's bed and grabbing his hand, "But it was the only way. Sheik died in the attack on Kakariko Village, and someone had to take his place."

Link stared at her, feeling something breaking inside of him when he looked into her earnest eyes and thought of Sheik dying like that, and not a soul knowing."How'd I not notice?" he asked quietly, and Zelda squeezed his hand.

"Impa cast a spell to make me look like him, and you were out longer than you realized," she sighed, letting Link take that in, then said, "Believe me when I say I would never hurt you intentionally, and that's why I kept it from you. I thought, that if you knew there was a boy out there that died in the war on your watch..." she stopped, looking broken, then said after a moment, "He arrived here yesterday, and I honestly didn't think I could tell you, after the..."

The proposal. Right. Link looked at her, frowning, and thought about what would've happened if he had known about Sheik's death right then and there, or if he had known and gone searching, like he had for Navi, to apologize. He still might be in Termina, looking for him in any flash of red eyes or blond hair. He thought of Zelda's feelings in seeing the boy again, right after proposing to Link for the good of the country out of the feelings in her heart. Link knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

He took Zelda's hand in both of his and squeezed it as he smiled at her.

"Thank you for telling me, Zelda."

Zelda beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I pretty much have no idea what I'm doing here. Just decided to write a male Sheik story, and messed around for a while, never planning to publish, until I came up with seventeen thousand words of writing much better than my usual in the introduction. So here I am.  
> Before you say that Sheik is Zelda and there is no other possibility, I know that! I just don't care. I'm what you call Bi-Sheik-sual. I do not give a flying crap if Sheik is a guy or girl, Zelda or not Zelda, or even all of the above, if that's even possible. I support both sides, so if you argue, I'm probably just going to laugh.  
> I know the beginning is fairly short, and doesn't show anything of what's to come, but call it a 'prologue' of sorts. I didn't want to bomb the site with words until I was sure was deep enough into the story to do so. And updates... I'm not sure how often I'll update. We'll see how this goes.  
> Also, I'm not going to bash Zelda. Zelda is awesome, and if I can avoid bashing her, then I will. So no Zelda-bashing.  
> Hope you liked the 'prologue'. I like it, but then again, this story kind of wrapped itself around my pinky finger, so I guess I can't say anything. Anyway, toodles. Positive reinforcement is always nice, if you have anything to say.


	2. The Zora's Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is finally out of the infirmary, but, after a mistaken warp to Lake Hylia, he and Sheik end up helping out with a problem.

Link was up and walking a week later, thankfully. He was about to go insane in that infirmary, even if Zelda kept him company most of the time. He was told Sheik made the occasional visit by Telia, and also by the flowers on the table next to him, but he never saw him - he was always asleep. Link wondered if Sheik did that on purpose.

Ah, well, Link would be a bit intimidated by himself if he was Sheik. It didn't matter that much, (except it did, to Link.)

So Link was surprised when the first person he saw once he was out of bed and walking back to his room was Sheik.

"I see you're up and walking," said a voice from behind him, and Link turned around to see Sheik standing, observing him as he walked slowly and painfully to his room. Link grinned.

"Hi, Sheik. How've you been?"

"Fine," said Sheik, then looked at Link, and took a deep breath, "Listen, Zelda told me today why she pretended that I didn't exist -"

"Oh," said Link, kind of disappointed that that was the only reason that Sheik had come to see him. He was hoping that they would actually start to be friends again, or maybe...

"- And I wanted to tell you that it's not your fault at all," Sheik finished, crossing his arms and looking at Link seriously. Link blinked, not expecting that at all, though it seemed obvious now that he heard it.

"I know that, if I were in the position of guiding you, I would've done everything I could to help, and I would've also done all I could to protect Kakariko. That you weren't there in time is not your fault at all," he said, looking earnest, and it kind of broke Link to see him talking to him as though to a stranger. They were good friends, in the other life, Link thought. Sheik had helped him through the fire and forest temple, after all.

"Oh," Link said again, kind of disappointed. He sighed, "Well, thanks. If that's all -" Link said, turning around again in an attempt to escape further injury to his heart, but was interrupted by Sheik.

"Wait," he said, and Link stopped and turned around, because he couldn't _not_ not listen to Sheik, "You didn't say you believed me," Sheik said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked completely serious, "You know I wouldn't lie about something like this, don't you? We _were_ friends, were we not?"

"Yes," said Link distantly, looking at Sheik's face and trying to gauge the emotions there. Sheik looked at him a moment, face blank, then sighed.

"I suppose I'm not going about this right," he said quietly, then continued, "I would like to be friends again if you're not completely opposed to it."

Link stared at him for a moment, eyes widening, then grinned just as Sheik was about to turn away, clapping his own hand on Sheik's shoulder and trying to ignore the warmth in his heart.

"Of course we can be friends again!" he said, and Sheik smiled as he laughed, "Honestly, I thought you were going to go for the whole reassure and ignore thing that some people do! Nice to know you haven't changed!"

Sheik's smile vanished, and Link blinked in confusion before his own smile disappeared. _Awkward comment._ There was a strained silence before Sheik spoke again.

"I'll admit that it's a bit strange for me, to not know somebody at all when they know me so completely," said Sheik sadly, then paused, and looked up with a smile, putting his hand back on Link's shoulder and squeezing. "But I'm willing to get past that. Besides, you seem quite charming."

Link's grin reappeared, and his heart clenched quite noisily though he managed not to let it show on his face. He clapped Sheik on the shoulder again, and started walking, Sheik falling into pace with him in his now sped up pace.

"How's your head?" Sheik said after a moment. Link grimaced.

"As good as can be expected," Link said, tapping it and hissing when it hurt a little. Sheik made a concerned face, and Link grinned at him after the pain passed. "Don't worry, it's not the first time you've beaten me up."

Sheik laughed incredulously, "You mean I've beaten you up before? When would I have the opportunity?"

Link was glad he was taking it so well, but it still hurt to see him not remembering. "You trained me for a while," said Link, smiling wistfully, "Would always ambush me to make sure I was alert, and usually beat the crap out of me," Link laughed, "After a while I got to beating the crap out of you, but I guess I'm rusty. It's been seven years, after all."

Sheik looked at him, confused, then stopped in his tracks and stared at him. Link kept on walking for a few paces, then noticed that Sheik wasn't next to him, and stopped to stare at him, as well. "What's wrong?"

"You beat Ganondorf with the mind of a ten year old?" Sheik asked, looking concerned and a bit awed. Link laughed and shook his head, wincing at the pain from the concussion.

"Nah, the Goddesses don't do things by half. When my body was aged to seventeen, my mind followed." He shrugged. "It was awfully confusing, but I guess I have the mind of a twenty-four-year-old now." Sheik looked confused, but Link wasn't too concerned. He would get it eventually.

Sheik was still frowning, but his face took on a curious look now. "What was it like, growing up with the mind of an adult?"

Link shrugged, "It was just like being an adult trapped in a tiny body. Nobody took you seriously. Though I'm kinda glad for it - I can't imagine what Termina would've been like otherwise."

"Termina?"

* * *

Link was planning on heading back to his room, but ended up going around the castle gardens with Sheik, surrounded by beauty and telling Sheik about the horrors that occurred in Termina. Really, it wasn't a very fitting place to talk about a vengeful mask trying to bring the moon down on an entire world, but Link figured it was better than wandering around Castle Town, with a concussion, speaking horrors as passerby wandered and caught pieces of his conversation. Link would rather keep Termina to himself and his friends, instead of telling people it existed and having several get lost in the Lost Woods and whatnot.

So that was how Link ended up sitting in a gazebo, talking to Sheik about a near-apocalyptic experience.

"... so Kafei and Anju ended up getting married, and they lived happily ever after. The end," Link said in his best impression of a little girl. Sheik clapped slowly, smiling and looking as though he was about to burst out laughing any second, though he looked a little awed to have heard the tale.

"No, but really," Link said, laughing himself, "The story really ends with the Fierce Deity's Mask being locked up in the Hyrule Vaults, where, hopefully, it will stay for a long, long time," Link said, frowning a little. He crossed his arms, leaned back, and sighed. "Really, I would've destroyed the thing, but I'm not gonna pull out the Master Sword again, and with the memories I got from that mask..." Link shrugged, grimacing, and Sheik's eyes widened as he said, "...that's probably the only way it'll go." Link shuddered, thinking of the struggle it took to actually get the mask off, then realized that Sheik was staring at him with worry, and grinned, leaning back.

"Also, it took a _helluva_ long time to get out of the Lost Woods," Link joked, "Really painful. Don't ever wander in there, Sheik - it's not a fun experience."

Sheik smiled a bit though it looked like he was still frowning - and how that worked, Link would never know - and said, "You've been through a lot, Link. I'm surprised you're still sane."

Link grinned, knocking his head and wincing, "Eh, mildly. Ow."

Sheik laughed, and Link found himself giggling, too.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say nor caring that they did, until an idea struck Link and he clapped his hands together.

"Hey, do you still know those magical, transportation song-thingies?" he said eloquently.

Sheik stared at him in confusion. "Magical transportation songs?" he said slowly, looking at Link in confusion. Link frowned, sitting up and looking at him with a gape.

"You seriously don't know them?" asked Link, staring at him. Sheik shook his head. "Aw, come on! You're the one who taught them to me, with that magical appearing harp of yours!"

Sheik stared at him, then suddenly had a harp in his hand, "You mean this harp?"

Link glared at the harp, laughing incredulously. "I've never been able to figure out how you do that," he said.

Sheik smirked, then screwed up his face as though he was thinking, "Magical Sheikah disappearing magic," He said in a weird voice, and Link suddenly realized that he was making fun of him.

"Hey! I do not sound like that!" Link laughed incredulously, Sheik following suit with a chuckle. "I don't! You just never gave me a name for the skill!" He crossed his arms. "All the other magical people come up with cool names for skills, like ' _Din's Fire_ ,' or ' _Nayru's Love_ ,' but you just store a harp in thin air and don't call it -"

"It's storage in a pocket dimension," said Sheik, shrugging, and Link stared at him, then punched the air as he realized that he finally had a name. Sheik smiled a bit. "It's just a Sheikah skill - no reason to freak out about it. But that's beyond the point - You know transportation songs?"

"Yeah," Link said, staring at him skeptically again, "Like the Serenade of Water - don't you remember that?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "I've heard it's a song about a bond of love -" he cut off as Link spluttered and started blushing fiercely.

"That's not the point! When played with the proper instrument -" Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time from his pouch, and Sheik gaped, "- It transports you to a different place. Like Lake Hylia."

Sheik raised an eyebrow again, "You mean you carry the treasure of the Hylians -"

"In my pouch, yes," said Link, glaring at him, "Termina wouldn't be around without it, so it comes in handy in a pinch. But, anyway, you don't know the Serenade of Water?"

Sheik shook his head, absentmindedly plucking his harp. "No," he said, playing a few notes of the song he usually played before teaching Link a melody. He stopped and pointed to the harp, "But this is the Goddess Harp, so it should be able to use the song. Care to teach me?"

Link grinned, happy to be able to teach Sheik his songs again. "You can play by ear, right?" Link asked him. Sheik stopped, looked at his harp, and frowned.

"With difficulty."

Link laughed, "Just repeat after me," he said, putting the ocarina to his lips and playing the Serenade of Water. Sheik repeated it slowly, and completely out of tune. Link laughed.

The Sheikah sighed and lowered his harp. "You're sure you can't just give me the notes?"

Link blushed. "Er - I've never learned to read sheet music," he said.

Sheik's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're carrying around the _Ocarina of Time_ in your pouch and you can't read sheet music?"

Link nodded glumly, and Sheik sighed.

"Well, I guess this is going to take a while, then."

It took a few tries to get the first part right, but, eventually, Sheik figured out it was almost a scale, and he just had to get the first note right to get the next right. After that, the rest came easy, and Link grinned, a dopey look on his face, as they played the Serenade of Water together.

Unfortunately, even though Link didn't intend to warp to Lake Hylia when he played it, the blue lights came up and swept him away, and he was suddenly surrounded by blue waters, in the middle of an island, in the rain. Sheik fell onto his bum as his chair disappeared from under him.

"Guh!" Sheik yelped, falling off the pedestal and into the mud. Link laughed, having stood up as soon as he saw the blue lights coming.

"Sorry," Link said, though he figured he didn't sound it at all, "I guess I should've warned you."

Sheik stood up and glared at him, before looking around the area. The lake looked as normal as ever, and the island was filled with wet grass and clover blossoms as spring came to the area.

"I didn't know it would be raining -" Link said, but Sheik held his hand up, and he stopped. "What is it?"

"Look at Zora's Domain," Sheik said. Link turned around and gaped as he saw it.

"What the -" he ejaculated, looking at the collapsed structure that used to be the entrance to Zora's Domain. The structure, it seemed, had cracked and collapsed right down the middle, almost as if someone had taken a hammer to it. Several Zoras were swimming outside of the entrance, not sure what to do.

Link looked resolutely at Sheik. "We've got to find out who did this," he said.

Sheik nodded, raising his eyebrows in concern, and taking off towards the bridge at a brisk walk. Link followed just as fast.

When they made it to the Zoras, several had given up swimming and were sitting on the shore, looking dejected. The other Zoras were either frantically pulling at the rocks or examining the wreckage to see what caused it. Link strode forward to the examining Zoras with a concerned look on his face, Sheik following at his side.

"Excuse me," said Link seriously. A Zora looked up at him, startled.

"Who are you?" he stuttered out, looking down at Link's tunic and staring for a moment before his eyes lit up and he stood up abruptly.

"You're Ruto's fiance!" The Zora exclaimed, Link grimacing at his volume and words, "The hero!" The Zora hastily stuck his hand out and Link grabbed it without thinking, wincing as it was vehemently shaken. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir! I hope you can help us out of this mess."

Link looked at Sheik, tensing at the use of the word 'fiance', and saw his confused expression. Link should've realized that getting involved with Zoras and Sheik traveling with him was a bad idea, but he did realize, after a moment, that there were more important things at hand.

By this time a small crowd had gathered around them, muttering among themselves at the appearance of Link and Sheik. Link frowned as he heard the word 'Ruto' many times, and looked at the Zora in front of him.

"What's your name?"

The Zora looked flattered that he'd asked. "Galith, my lord."

Link frowned at the formality, but continued, "And what exactly happened here, Galith?"

Galith took a breath looking at the rubble. "I don't really know, sir," he said, frowning. "We Zoras decided to go out and enjoy the sunshine on the Day of the Sea -"

"The Day of the Sea?" said Link, frowning. He had never heard of such a holiday.

The Zora was patient enough to tolerate the interruption though he looked confused that Link didn't know what it was. "It's a Zoran holiday, my lord," he said, "Celebrating the myth of Termina, where there is supposed to be endless water. Today is the day that we Zoras are have said to have made it through those waters to Hyrule."

"Ah," said Link, frowning. He didn't know that Termina connected to Hyrule through the waters, but it was possible, with how much area the Lost Woods covered.

He waved his hand. "Please, go on. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Galith took another breath, "Well, we were enjoying the sunshine on this holiday, when, suddenly, a blue light appeared from the sky and slashed down onto the entrance to our Domain, and it... imploded." Galith sighed when he looked at the wreckage. "It's looking like it'll be quite the job to fix it, but to fix it, we need resources in our domain, and..."

"And you can't get back," said Sheik. The Zoras turned to look at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said a new voice, feminine this time. A female Zora stepped forward from the ring formed around them, "But are you not a Sheikah, sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family?" Sheik nodded, and she looked him up and down before saying, "What are you doing here? And why are you here -" she suddenly turned to Link, "- if you don't know about the Day of the Sea?"

"Er," said Link eloquently. He was glad this female Zora wasn't Ruto, because that meant that she wasn't yelling, but he still didn't like being interrogated like this.

"The hero was teaching me a song that teleports to Lake Hylia," Sheik explained, and the Zoras all tensed. Sheik continued without really seeing this. "The Serenade of Water. He said that I taught it to him during the War against Ganon, but I can't recall that period of time."

Galith and the female Zora nodded stiffly, looking perturbed. Galith then turned to Link.

"I am aware that this is a song of our people," he said, "I accept your explanation. However, it brings up the question of if there is another song that may teleport us all to Zora's Domain?"

All the Zoras looked at Link, and Link shook his head quickly. "The closest I can get you is Kakariko Village -" he grinned sheepishly, "- and I'm not sure they would take kindly to a bunch of Zoras appearing in their graveyard."

Sheik looked at the female Zora, asking her, "Is it possible that the warriors of your people are coming to get you?"

She shook her head, "Zoras do not have outgoing warriors or knights - only guards. We live in seclusion, do not seek to capture more land, and only the adults leave the Domain, so we have no need of them." She smiled dully at the Sheikah. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the same custom of your own people."

Sheik shrugged, looking sad. "It's similar, but we had outgoing knights and assassins looking to protect the Royal Family from danger. Now, all of our forces are focused on the Royal Family, since there are so few of us."

The Zora's sarcastic smile vanished. "I am sorry if I offend."

Sheik waved his hand dismissively though he didn't look any more cheery. "It's fine."

"But how are we to get back to the Domain in a timely matter if we have to wait for rebuilding?" Galith asked after a moment, careful.

Link thought a moment, thinking of all the Zoran families that would be waiting for the Zoras to return, and came to a decision. "We can take those willing to the river, and get to the Domain from there," he said, gesturing to Sheik and himself, then said, "If you're willing to wait a while, we can get some Hyrulean Knights to come here and escort you as well."

The female Zora made a noise of distaste. "You are confident that you can protect all of us on the journey?" she asked.

Link shook his head, "No. That's why I said 'those who are willing.' It'll definitely be risky, but I can try." The hero ignored the twinge his head gave in protest of taking on such a risky endeavor.

Sheik seemed to sense his discomfort, though. "You're sure you can handle such a trip after your head?" he asked Link quietly, and Link nodded.

"I've done stuff like this with much worse, believe me," he said, recalling the broken ribs he had had in protecting Romani Ranch.

The Zoras seemed to think this over, Galith talking with the female Zora in harsh whispers before saying, "I will go with you."

Link nodded, as the Zoras' whispers became incredulous, ignoring the doubts of his skill and saying, "You'll have to wait here while I go back to Hyrule - Don't worry!" Link said, grinning as Galith made a surprised face, "I have a song to teleport me straight to Castle Town. I'd just like to get the knights to come here as fast as possible."

Galith nodded, smiling a bit.

"I'll come, too!" a female Zora piped up, raising her hand and stepping forward. Link looked at her, smiling, and she blushed. "I have to get home quick, or the kid'll ruin the entire place." She grinned, then continued, quieter, "Not to mention..." She placed a hand on her stomach, and Link understood. A third Zora came up to her and placed an arm around her waist, nodding to Link.

"I'll come, too!" said a fourth Zora - a youth, grinning and baring his fists. "I know how to defend myself!"

The female Zora that had spoken up looked around, obviously thinking the whole thing nonsense. She harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"Well, if that's everybody," Link said after a moment, and the crowd was silent. Link nodded. "I suppose you've all got food to last the time it takes for the knights to get here," he said. Galith nodded, gesturing to the lake, and Link grinned.

"Alright, best be off, then. Sheik," Link turned to the Sheikah with a dopey grin, "Care to learn the Prelude of Light?"

Sheik frowned, "I hardly think we have time for that," he said, and Link nodded, grin dropping slightly.

"Right," he said, sighing, "Well, take my shoulder."

Sheik put his hand on Link's shoulder and Link tried not to think about how his skin felt a little hotter underneath the chain-mail as he pulled out his ocarina and played the song, light flashing up into the air and carrying them to the Temple of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left kudos! Didn't really expect to get any on the first chapter, so that makes it all the better.  
> I hope that whoever's reading this is enjoying the whopping two chapters that I have so far. Unfortunately, I happen to have a chronic illness, so sometimes I'm stuck in bed and can't make it to a computer. Updates may be a little slow because of that. Just thought I'd let you know.  
> Yes, unfortunately, this is a slow build, action/adventure that's going to take a long time, but I put my foot in the mud and am kinda having a hard time pulling it out, so I think I'll finish this one. This story can be a little painful to write, though, since it's a slow build.  
> Also, sorry for the minor named OCs. This isn't Harry Potter where you can pull useless characters out of nowhere and they already have a name. Don't worry, I'm just giving them names because it gets repetitive to say 'the male Zora'. they won't actually be major characters, though they might give their two cents every once and a while.  
> Anyway, see you next chapter.


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sheik return to the castle to prepare for a journey, and heavy conversations take place.

Sheik was finding that Link was a bit of a doofus.

Well, given that he had only known him for a few weeks, but not really spoken to him until today, he didn't really have much right to judge. But then again, given that he had unintentionally spent the entire day with him, he kind of did.

Thing was, Link, in battle, was smooth and graceful and very good at fighting. But Link, in speech, was dopey and ungraceful, though Sheik supposed that he did have a style about him that was a bit charming.

Oh, god. _Charming_. He had called him that to his face, hadn't he? Sheik blushed at the thought, but quickly brushed it off.

When Sheik saw Link that first time, he had thought him tactless and stupid, but now that he had spent an entire day with him... he wasn't tactless and stupid. He was charming, but a bit of a doofus. He knew how to handle himself in a situation, though.

Sheik, standing outside the door to the commanding general of the minor knights' office, listening to Link yell at the general himself and constantly pull rank, had little to do besides think about Link, because, as stupid as it was for a person who barely knew him to follow him in leading the Zoras, Sheik wasn't going to leave Link to fight for them with a concussion.

Besides, though he had only known him for almost an entire day, he felt... _attached_ to him.

The yelling suddenly decreased in volume, and Link opened the door, "Thank you, General," he said, smiling politely with barely concealed rage in his eyes, "I'm sure the Zoras will appreciate this gesture. I'll be sure to tell the princess of your decision."

The general's eyes widened and he said something along the lines of, "No, wait -" before Link shut the door behind him, cutting off any attempts of pleas.

Sheik smirked. "Nice."

Link laughed, "Great, now we've got to tell the princess."

Sheik stared at him as he started walking off, dumbfounded, then rushed forward to catch up with him.

"You mean you're actually going to tell her?"

"Yep."

Sheik laughed incredulously, "I thought you were bluffing."

"Nah," Link said, looking at him funnily, "That guy wouldn't do a thing if I didn't tell her. Anyway, me and Zelda are friends, right?"

"Zelda and I," corrected Sheik.

"Pfft." Link waved his hand indifferently. Sheik snorted. Link thought a moment, looking nervous, then took a breath, and said, "You know -"

"Oh, Link! Sheik!" Zelda's voice ran down the hall, and the two stopped, turning around to see Zelda running up to them.

"Zelda!" Link smiled, though it looked a bit forced, "I was just coming to see you!"

Zelda grinned wickedly, "I heard that you were yelling at the commander of the minor knights, Link," she said with a grin, then waggled her finger, "You're not supposed to yell at him as much as you do, you know."

Sheik stared at her briefly before he turned to Link just in time to see him wince. It was minuscule, but Sheik had been trained to spot these things.

"How'd you know I was yelling at him?" asked Link, "We were just coming to see you."

Zelda waved her hand dismissively, "A guard ran off and told Impa, and she told me. Poor guard was rather frightened, Link. You'd think you could tone down the volume."

Link frowned, and waved his hand, frustrated. "He wasn't planning on doing anything, even though there's a clear problem!"

Sheik had trained ears, so he heard the minute sigh and "Like you," coming from the princess, even though she said it just barely under her breath. Sheik wondered what was going on between the two of them.  _They act like the best of friends, but they seem so tense around each other._

"What exactly were you asking him, Link?" said Zelda, louder, so Link could hear.

Link looked a bit uncomfortable now. "We - that is, Sheik and I," Zelda turned to look at Sheik in surprise, "- were talking, when I decided to... I guess, _reteach_ him the teleportation songs, and when we finally got the Serenade of Water right and got to Lake Hylia, the entrance to Zora's Domain had been blocked and several Zoras were outside, unable to get back." Zelda looked concerned at this, and Link continued on. "My suggestion was that I take those that needed to be back in Zora's Domain immediately through the river pass, and those that wished to remain out of danger and had no urgent business would stay at Lake Hylia until a squadron of Hylian Knights could escort them back to their home," Zelda's face had morphed into a small smile at this, and Link sighed, bitter. 

"General Iric doesn't want to send his men to help the Zoras, and would rather not fill out the paperwork required to send them. I'm telling you to ask for your judgment, and make sure he actually does his job for once."

Zelda grinned now, "I think it's a great idea, Link! This could help with Zoran relations very much!" She ran forward and hugged him, but then stopped as he winced, "But your concussion... can you actually fight in this condition?"

Sheik felt a bit ashamed as Link rubbed his head and winced, but quickly pushed it away, voting to speak up instead.

"I'm planning on going with him," he said, and Link whipped his head around in surprise. Sheik smiled. "I don't really think those Zoras will be completely safe without me."

Link and Zelda both smacked him in the arm, but then made faces as they both realized that they supposedly didn't know him that well yet. Sheik shrugged, indifferent, and started walking off, leaving them alone. "I'll get my things - I hardly think we can make it that far with the little bit of day left," he said.

"Okay," said Zelda and Link at the same time, then resumed their conversation.

As Sheik walked, he wondered if the rumors about the proposal were true. It had been a week since those rumors had started spreading, and he had caught on immediately, of course, but it didn't seem like the two of them had a good enough relationship to be marrying.

Of course, it could be Zelda thought she had a good, romantic relationship with Link when any other outsider could see that Link thought of her as a friend and nothing more. If the awkwardness between them now was any indication, that seemed to be the likeliest explanation to be true. But why would Link continue a relationship with Zelda if he didn't think of her like that?

Maybe he feared the kingdom's fall if he rejected her, or his exile, or something similar. Or maybe Zelda had sprung this on him after barely any interaction because the royal family was trained to get married before doing anything. Sheik didn't know, but from what he'd seen of Zelda, it was most likely the first. She didn't seem to be that much of a spring-things-on-people type person, though he could be wrong. 

It's just that Link seemed to think of the greater good instead of himself more often than not, from the stories and his interaction with the Zoras. It was hardly healthy.

But, Sheik decided as he arrived at his rooms, Link did seem to know where his boundaries were, and when he needed to stop and take stock, if his possible rejection of the princess was any indication.

* * *

 

 "So," Zelda said quietly as soon as Sheik was gone, "Have you thought on my proposition?"

Link stared at her, confused as to what she was talking about until it dawned on him. "Er - yes," Link said awkwardly, then cleared his throat, "I have."

Zelda saw his expression, and frowned, looking dejected. "Would you rather - try, first?" she asked, hopefully, "Before jumping into marriage?"

Link stared at her, mouth agape, before seeing her sad reaction to his expression and said, "Erm... I... guess?"

Frankly, his mind was still stopped in mid-thought.

Zelda slapped his arm weakly. "That's hardly reassuring, Link."

"Er," Link said, then his mind sped back up and an idea came to him.

"I - um, I think we should get this whole thing with Ruto straightened out, first," he said, and Zelda stared at him, looking confused and a lot jealous.

"What thing with Ruto?" she asked nervously, though she sounded a bit dangerous. Link swallowed.

"Well, you see," Link said, scratching the back of his head and starting to sweat, "The Zora's Sapphire... Ruto was only supposed to give it to her fiance, and though I've given it back..."

Zelda stared at him, eyes wide, then punched his arm, hard.

"You never told me you were engaged to Ruto!" she said angrily, and Link held his hands up.

"Hey, it wasn't exactly consensual! I didn't know what she meant!" Link exclaimed in way of explanation. This seemed to calm Zelda down.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath and smiling at him, "I suppose you _should_ get that taken care of before we do anything. They can't force the hero into marriage, after all. Go on," she continued, pushing him, "Escort your Zoras. Disappoint Ruto. Then we'll talk about this."

Link nodded, swallowed, turned, and started walking away before stopping as Zelda called out once more, "Wait, Link."

Link turned around to look at her, frowning, and Zelda smiled at him softly and sadly.

"I hope you know that I can't force you into marriage, either," she said, hanging her head, "I wouldn't do that to you. If you choose to reject me, then..." She looked up and smiled again, looking tearful. 

"...Then I suppose I'll have to deal with it."

Link stared at her for a long moment, looking at her earnest face until she turned away, then smiled and walked forward, placing his hand on her shoulder and saying, "Thanks, Zelda. You're a true friend."

Zelda looked at him and smiled again.

* * *

 

When Link finally burst into Sheik's room without a knock, Sheik looked at him cooly, wrapping bandages around his chest as he got into his traveling and battle clothes.

"Ever learn to knock?" Sheik asked him as Link turned a strange shade of magenta and spluttered. Sheik raised an eyebrow, wondering what had gotten him in a tizzy.

Amongst the stuttering, Sheik managed to make out the words, "Come back later," and called out just as Link was about to shut the door.

"No use wasting time," Sheik said, Link stopping and staring at him as he leaned his head towards the single chair, "Sit down. Once I get these damn bandages done, I'll be ready."

Link shut his mouth from its gaping, and silently walked over to the chair, sitting down stiffly. He looked around the room, and Sheik got the feeling that he was looking anywhere but the Sheikah himself. Not that he cared.

"Sorry about the mess," Sheik said, feeling a bit ashamed that he hadn't kept his room tidier, "It's hard to find your things after just a single week of having them there. And making a bed is pointless." He shrugged, and Link let out an incredulous laugh before falling into silence again.

"I bet your room is much grander -" Sheik said, turning around to face Link fully. _An even deeper shade of magenta. Hmm._ "- They keep all the fancy rooms for the nobles, so they can sit on their asses more comfortably." Another incredulous laugh. "As a Sheikah in training, even Impa has a bigger room than me."

Link laughed, "I- I didn't know you were in training."

Sheik shrugged, grinning. "I probably spent more of my time training in the other universe. I actually have a life in this one, though."

Sheik finally finished wrapping the bandages around his chest, and moved on to his arm, wrapping them quickly and precisely.

"I never asked," Link blurted suddenly, then reddened a bit more before continuing quickly, "Why aren't you wearing your cowl? You did all the time back in the other timeline."

Sheik looked at his cowl, hanging on a nail in the wall, and made a _'hmm,_ ' sound.

"Sheikah warriors and assassins wear cowls in times of war to hide their faces," Sheik said, frowning at the thing, "We used to do this so that our acts in the wars would remain anonymous. Generals didn't wear them, which is why you never saw Impa with one." He shrugged, stopping his wrapping to examine Link's face closely. He looked fascinated. "I must've worn mine out of sentiment - during the Civil Wars, the acts died out, because if everybody was wearing a cowl, you wouldn't be able to tell which side the person you were fighting was on. After that, there weren't any of us left to hide our identities. Just Impa and I. So it must've been sentiment - either that, or I knew I was going to die."

Sheik finished off the one arm and moved to the other, frowning at the bandages with probably more aggression than was needed. Link gaped at him.

"Why do you say that?" he said, a bit frustrated, "You couldn't have known you were going to die! Otherwise you wouldn't have protected the village."

Sheik sincerely wished that he could remember at that moment, seeing the amount of sadness in Link's eyes. He just chose to shrug, guessing that a heart-to-heart confrontation wasn't a good idea at this point in the relationship.

"If I had known I would die, then hiding my face would be logical, for Zelda to take my place," he said, seeing the realization dawn in Link's eyes, "It would've been easier for her to claim I was a disguise if I wore a mask constantly. But since we have no reason to doubt the sincerity of the princess, and I don't remember anything from that timeline, it remains dubious as to whether that is true or not. Besides," Sheik smiled at Link, looking up at him from his now completed bandages and pulling on the cloth with his Sheikah symbol, "I would have protected the village at any cost, but if I knew I was going to die, I would have found a way..." he trailed off, not so sure about that statement anymore, now that he thought about it. If he had known he was to die, would he have fought for the village and put the whole mission in danger like that?

_Yes,_ his heart told him, _without a doubt, yes._

And, almost not having the heart to tell Link his thoughts, but more definitely wanting not to lie to him, despite their distance, he finished with, "...Maybe not."

Link stared at him, Sheik seeing his growing anger in the corner of his eye. Link opened his mouth as soon as Sheik stood up with his bag of food and wrapped it around his chest, saying, "Well, let's go."

Link glared at him, and Sheik got the feeling that the subject wasn't going to be dropped there, but he pulled out his ocarina and Sheik put his hand on his shoulder, and they were off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this. Real life got in the way. Can't be helped, but I'm sorry nonetheless.  
> Short chapter to let you know I'm not completely dead. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update this again in the recent future, but I'm updating because I feel like a churlish idiot for posting this at the time I did in the first place. I should've known real life would get in the way. Anyway, I'm going to try to be a responsible person, but if I'm not, feel free to complain. I'll try to get the next chapter out within two weeks. After that, pepper me with gently-worded complaints, since I'm a weak person.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try to finish this story, whether it take a year or a millennia, so don't worry. Thank you for all the kudos! And the comment! I sincerely appreciate it.


	4. Attacks, Personal and Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sheik walk the Zoras to Zora's Domain, and Link fumes almost the entire way. Sheik is exasperated.

Link managed to hide it well, he thought, but he was feeling pretty angry as he walked the Zoras across Hyrule Field to the sight of the setting sun. Sheik was oblivious, at least.

Leia and Lorn, the pregnant Zora and her husband, were chatting eagerly with Sheik about Sheikah culture, while Toru, the youth, talked to Galith about some Zoran sport that they shared an interest in. Link figured he was on watch duty because nobody seemed to want to talk to him, but that was fine with him.

How could Sheik say that? Did he even know how much it hurt Link to think about him dying without a soul knowing until his very existence was questioned?

Did he even care?

Link had gone through so much with Sheik, and even when he, stupidly, thought that Sheik was Zelda, those moments had a close place to his heart. Thinking about Sheik knowing that he was going to die and consenting to be just a fond, fake memory was - unthinkable.

He had only talked to Sheik for a day in this timeline, sure. But he _knew_ Sheik. He knew his quirks, his talents, his voice. He went through the Forest and Fire Temple with Sheik. He had cried in front of Sheik when he found out that Saria was to be the Sage of Forest, and probably the rest of his friends, too. He had been devastated when it turned out Sheik was Zelda, and the person he knew was just the princess in disguise. By the Goddesses, Sheik had helped him figure out adult things when his mind was aging up rapidly from age ten!

And yet here Sheik was, with not a clue about him, acting as though he were just a stranger on the street and telling him preposterous things about himself that actually sounded like they could be true, and it _hurt_ inside.

Not to mention that he still kinda _liked_ Sheik, even after all of these years of thinking he was Zelda.

Link sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. Why did -

"I think it's time for us to set up camp for the night," Sheik said, interrupting his thoughts. Link finally noticed that the sun had very nearly disappeared over the cliffs of Hyrule, and sighed again, nodding.

"Yes, good idea," he said, frowning. The Zoras looked confusedly at him at his frustrated tone of voice but didn't say anything.

They set up camp in relatively short time, Link heading out without saying a word to a clump of trees in the distance to collect firewood. Once he reached the grove, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Toru following him with a crooked grin. Link stopped to let him catch up, knowing the youth had no reason to be glared at, but needing to glare at _something_ in his frustration. That Toru looked so stupidly happy just made him more of a target.

"Sheik said you had a concussion," he explained once he caught up to the hero, laughing a bit, "I thought I'd make sure you didn't get yourself killed."

Link snorted incredulously. "Me? Get myself killed?" He laughed sarcastically. "I've been in far worse conditions, kid. You don't have to worry."

Toru looked at him, frowning, looking a bit insulted at his tone. He crossed his arms. "You know, just because you're angry at Sheik doesn't mean you have to be angry at everybody," he said demeaningly. Link stared at him, wondering how he'd figured out he was angry at Sheik, and Toru snorted, seeing his expression and shrugging. "You've been alternating between looking like a kicked puppy and glaring at Sheik like an enraged Dodongo. You don't have to be a Sheikah to see that he did something wrong."

Link stepped back a bit, recoiling at his words. "Am I that obvious?"

Toru just laughed, and Link frowned at him. He shook his head and started gathering firewood, fuming a bit. Toru stared at him for a moment before joining him.

"You know," he said, looking at Link briefly, "Sheik says that he's only known you a day, but it seems to me like you've known him eons. Did you...?"

"Stalk him?" finished Link sarcastically. Toru choked.

"No, no! I mean, know him in the other timeline."

Link nodded, feeling his heart squeeze again as he was reminded that he wasn't angry at Toru, but at Sheik - Sheik not remembering and Sheik being stupid. 

Toru stared at him as Link was sure the emotions raged on his face, and said cautiously, "You didn't... _like_ him, did you?"

Link whipped his head around to look at Toru, choking. "No! Of course -" he stopped when he saw Toru's smirk.

"You liked him," said Toru mischievously, then laughed as Link felt his face heat up. He chuckled for a while, picking up firewood and stuffing it into his arms. He stopped laughing abruptly, apparently thinking, and then continued, "Man, that must _suck."_

Link looked at him, frowning, then nodded quietly. "Glad someone else thinks that," he said.

Toru laughed incredulously, "How are you dealing with it, man? I mean, with our princess trying for your hand and the guy you like oblivious!"

Link shrugged, feeling that acute pain again. "I'm dealing with it," he said, and Toru laughed again. Link was getting a little tired of being laughed at if he was honest.

"Well, it's only been a day," Toru said sympathetically, "You've got all the time in the world, Link."

Link looked at him and thought over his words, feeling a small smile growing and about to reply when he looked ahead and saw that they had arrived at the camp. The smile vanished as he saw Sheik looking at him curiously, and remembered yet again that he was angry with him.

He sat in front of the fire, rubbing sticks together until a flame started to burn. He sat back on his bedroll dejectedly, piping up to say, "I'll take first watch," and resigning himself to a good sulk.

* * *

 

Everybody was asleep, and yet Link was still awake. He could tell by the position of the moon in the sky that it was midnight, but he couldn't bring himself to walk over to Sheik and wake him up, even though he had agreed to take second watch.

He looked at Sheik, who was laying almost across the fire, but not so much that Link couldn't see him. Link didn't think that that was a strategic maneuver on Sheik's part, but it very well could have been, with how Link could see him but not reach him. Bastard probably _wanted_ Link to stay up all night sulking.

Thing was, Link just _couldn't_ wrap his mind around Sheik knowing he would die and diving head-first into his death. It seemed like a thing that Sheik would do, yes, but it changed Link's view of the adventure completely.

Had Sheik gone through the whole adventure knowing he would die?

This stupid question on Sheik bothered Link even more than finding out that he actually existed did. Finding out Sheik existed instead of just being a clever ploy of Zelda's was a pleasant, large shift that didn't bother Link at all, but finding out that he had been walking through the adventure with a timer and decided to befriend and help Link anyway - well, he just couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at it like that.

But when Link looked at how Sheik chose to just _leave_ him instead of finding some clever way to avert his death... then he got angry all over again.

He was, just as Toru said, alternating between a kicked puppy and a raging Dodongo, and he was getting a bit sick of it.

"You know," Sheik's voice said dully, cutting through his next thought like a knife, "Your watch ended an hour ago."

Link jumped as he spoke, surprised to see Sheik standing in front of him, even though Link had just looked away from his bedroll. He looked around, seeing all the Zoras sleeping soundly, and looked back to Sheik with a glare, feeling like the raging Dodongo all over again.

Sheik wasn't phased. He crossed his arms. "It's only been a day since we've known each other, you know. You could save the massive sulk until at least a week into the relationship."

Link frowned as he glared at him, and crossed his own arms, "Technically, I've known you for seven years, so you can shut —“

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "And how long during that time did you think I was Zelda?"

Link shut his mouth abruptly and glared at him some more. Sheik stared at him a moment, then sighed.

"Is this about the whole 'knowing my death' thing?" Sheik said, sitting down in front of him nonchalantly, "Because I don't remember, so we should probably save the massive sulk until I do."

"You might never remember," Link said harshly.

"And what happens if I do, and it turns out it was all conjecture?" Sheik said, sounding tired, "Then you'll have lost sleep for nothing."

Link's glare intensified, and Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Look at it my way," Sheik suggested, "A person I barely know that knows more about me than _I_ do is sulking over the fact that I might've died in a different timeline —“

"It's not that simple —“ interrupted Link, but Sheik continued.

“— defending the people I grew up with in Kakariko, to an unbeatable monster."

Link's mouth hung open in shock. Sheik had grown up in Kakariko?

Sheik just raised an eyebrow. "It isn't that simple, is it?" He uncrossed his arms and leaned back on his hands, "I think it is."

Link stared at him, feeling the anger receding. When he looked at it that way... it did seem a bit ridiculous.

"You grew up in Kakariko?" Link asked, instead of admitting his mistake. The kicked puppy look was coming back again, he was sure of it. "I didn't see you there seven years ago."

Sheik shrugged, looking a bit amused at Link's face. _Yep, the kicked puppy look._

"Impa took me to a hidden village to start my training at age ten," he said, "Looks like you must've just missed me."

Link gaped at him, "You trained in a hidden village for seven years?"

"No, two years," said Sheik, getting a bit of a smug look on his face, "Once I was skilled enough in my craft to not hurt anybody in Kakariko by training, Impa took me back there."

Link nodded, feeling a bit reassured that he didn't have to be alone for seven years, then felt the sadness coming back as he remembered why he wasn't mad at Sheik anymore. Sheik looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Oh, don't look like that," he said, "I'm alive, aren't I? And now we can get to know each other again," Link looked up, feeling the sadness receding at that prospect. Though it was a bit sad that he had to get to know a friend again, he _was_ in a timeline where Sheik was alive, and he had time to get to know him again. And maybe eventually Sheik would remember... but he'd better not dwell on that.

"Sorry," Link said eventually, grinning sheepishly, and Sheik shrugged.

"It's fine," he said, then shrugged, "We must've been pretty good friends if hearing that messed you up so much."

Link stared at him a moment, then grinned, "Hey, maybe we can be that good of friends again."

Sheik laughed and headed back to his bedroll to take the next watch, leaving Link feeling a whole lot lighter.

* * *

 

The next day was bright. Link could tell, even before opening his eyes. It was too bright and too sunny and _too bad_ for those who had stayed up an hour longer than they had intended. He blearily opened his eyes and hissed like a cave keese outside as his brain was exposed to the rays of the sun.

"That's what you get for sleeping in," Sheik said, having shaken him awake. Link glared at him halfheartedly.

"I slept in?"

Sheik nodded, "Dawn was an hour ago."

Link cursed as his glare diminished, realizing that Sheik had let him sleep in longer than intended. He got up quickly and strapped on his equipment as fast as he could, Sheik snorting at him as he wandered off to put out the fire.

Link was the last to be ready, as Leia, though she had slept in a lot, didn't have much on her to equip. Link, however, with his bow, hookshot, sword, and shield, kept the whole group behind schedule. By the time he finished his roasted fish, the Zoras were talking amongst themselves happily, occasionally sending him glances. Toru looked amused, Leia looked sympathetic, and Lorn and Galith looked at him with scorn and skepticism.

Link felt ashamed for a moment but then realized that it was technically Sheik's fault. He looked to the Sheikah in his humiliation, and saw Sheik with a dreamy expression, staring at him as he waited for him to finish. When he realized Link was done, he seemed to snap back to the present and clapped his hands, making the Zoras turn to him.

"It looks like your future king is finally done," said Sheik, and there was an awkward silence that he didn't heed as he continued, "Let's go."

* * *

They made it to the river just when the sun had reached its peak in the sky. Link was surprised at the speed. He had been kept occupied by Toru asking him incessant questions about Hylian culture, as most of the young Zoras didn't know much about it. Apparently, this was Toru's first venture out of the nest, and Link couldn't help but feel sorry for him after it went so badly.

While absentmindedly answering Toru's questions, Link had been pondering over the collapsing of the passageway to Zora's Domain. 'A blue light,' Galith had said, slashed down through the air and collapsed it. What did he mean by a blue light, anyway?

What could it all possibly mean?

Of course, Link could be overthinking and over examining things way too much, and it could be a vengeful ghost's last act or something, but it didn't sound like any ghost had that power. Could it be a sorcerer, or some kind of dark mage trying to get revenge on the Zoras? His mind raced with possibilities. Could it -

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard, Link," said Sheik, abruptly, and Link realized that Toru was staring at him expectantly, as though he had asked him a question. Link looked around and saw the other Zoras staring at him as well, and grinned sheepishly.

"Er - just thinking about what caused this..." Link explained, and Sheik let out an 'Ah.'

"Any ideas you want to enlighten us with?" asked Galith. Link frowned, thinking again, then realized that if he thought too hard he would end up staring into space again with everybody staring at him.

"Some kind of ghost's revenge?" he said, instead of thinking.

Sheik hummed in consideration. "I don't think a ghost would have that power - at least, none of the ghosts I've come across are that powerful."

Lorn and the other Zoras shook their heads, "We haven't had a vengeful ghost attack us since Jabu Jabu started taking care of us."

"Highly unlikely," Toru said, sounding amused and not at all bothered by the fact his question wasn't answered.

Link shrugged, "Well, we'd better hope it's not anything too big."

"If it got past Jabu Jabu..." Leia piped up uncertainly, then trailed off, eyes widening at the implications of her own words. Link grinned, trying to reassure her.

"Well, hey, we found it when it started, right?"

Leia nodded, looking unsure and worried, but was then stopped, because Toru let out a yell.

"Watch out!"

Leia ducked just in time as a sword slashed over her head, screaming as she felt the heat radiate from it. Link drew his sword as fast as a thought and jumped forward, hearing a shrill scream as a knife whipped by and pinned the hand holding the sword to the wall. Link thrust his sword against the perpetrator's neck, staring as he recognized its face.

"A Dinolfos?" asked Link, slitting the dragon's throat as soon as he recognized the monster, "They've never been in Hyrule before!"

"More of them!" yelled Toru, pointing to the east. Link jumped forward as two Dinolfos jumped from the cliff, screaming bloody murder as they charged.

Sheik drew his knife, and they met them midway.

"What the hell is a Dinolfos?" asked Sheik, fighting off one of them as the Zoras crouched behind them, Toru watching the rear to make sure that nothing came up from behind. Link sighed, exasperated.

"They're a creature of Termina — some kind of dragon-man thingy!" Sheik sent him a look - Link chose to ignore it. "Usually you only see Lizalfos in Hyrule, so I don't know —" Link let out a yelp as he blocked a particularly vicious blow and his ears started to ring. He resisted the urge to hold his head, instead thrusting wildly at the Dinolfos to put it on the defensive, attempting to kill it off.

"Link!" Sheik cried out concernedly as the ringing grew to a scream and Link fell to his knees, holding his head. Link felt sticky moisture on his face as the scream turned from a scream to his own scream, and he fell to lean on his elbows as he held his head.

The pain eventually receded, and he took a few harsh breaths, waiting for his nausea to recede. He eventually realized that there was a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head cautiously to look at Sheik, who looked concerned, then fished around in his pocket—thingy— _whatever_ to pull out a potion.

Link took the bottle from him as fast as he could manage, wincing as the ringing started up again and swallowing part of the potion. The ringing receded, and so did his headache and nausea. Link looked at Sheik, then at the dead Dinolfos - one lying with a knife in its gut and the other with a dart in its neck.

"Thanks," said Link, after staring at the Dinolfos for a moment, and Sheik nodded.

"Telia gave me that potion," he said, frowning at Link concernedly, "Said to use it if any symptoms popped up again."

Link grinned painfully, "Well, it worked," he said, laughing, "Figures you should help since you're the one who caused it."

Sheik's frown lifted somewhat. "Well, it's a good thing we're almost at Zora's Domain," he said, "You can rest there."

Link groaned, and Sheik stared at him, laughing a little, before helping him up, quickly checking everybody for wounds, and gesturing for the Zoras to follow him. The Zoras followed, all with worried looks on their faces, staring at the Dinolfos on the ground as they passed.

"I wonder what they were doing here," said Link, watching the Zoras as he crossed one of the many bridges at Zora River. He couldn't even fathom a reason why Dinolfos would have traveled all the way through the Lost Woods to get to Hyrule. Sheik frowned, looking at him.

"I don't know," he said seriously, "And I hate not knowing. But I think this is much bigger than we originally anticipated." He sighed. "Let's hope it ends here."

Link sighed as well. "Yeah, really." He had had peace for a long time, but that didn't mean that he was battle restless. He could deal with peace for the rest of his life.

He hoped that it was just a vengeful ghost.

"So," said Sheik, interrupting his next thought once again. Link looked at him, frowning. "You don't look very excited to see your fiancé -" Sheik stopped, crossing his arms and grinning, "- which I still haven't gotten an explanation about, _by the way_."

Link snorted, scowling. "She said the Zora Sapphire was like a Zoran engagement ring seven years ago, and, being raised by forest Kokiri, I didn't understand until I met her in the other timeline." Link scowled deeper, thinking about the possibility that he might actually have to marry Ruto. It's not that she wasn't a nice girl — she was nice enough, once you got past the snootiness — but she was hardly his type. "It was hardly consensual, and she kept it up even when I returned the jewel five years ago," he looked at Sheik, frowning now, to see the Sheikah looking quite amused. Link scowled at the ground again. "I'm hoping to end this whole thing soon."

"I see," said Sheik, and was silent for the rest of the journey. Link was glad. It left him to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've read through the story again with Grammarly enabled on my computer as Chrome doesn't have automatic autocorrect and misses a lot if things are italicized, and I also started this story in an RTF in Wordpad on a Microsoft computer that I didn't buy Works for and thus didn't have autocorrect on there either. So, I'm hoping this story is less of a grammatical tragedy even if Grammarly screws up a lot more than advertised.  
> And new chapter! I decided I'd pick this fic up again for a while since I've written 58,000 words in a different one completely unrelated and really need to finish this for myself. I've made myself a new rule - if it isn't finished, don't post it. So this is the last unfinished fic I'll be posting on here, even though it's the first on this account. (Six words - harassing reviewers on fanfiction-dot-net.) I mean, I write fanfiction for myself and I don't really need reassurances when writing it anymore, so, logically, I should be finishing everything before I share it with the world and there's no reason to do otherwise.  
> Which means if I post another story, it's already finished, revised, and edited. Scout's honor. And if that happens before this story is done, I'm really sorry. I've kind of got *gasp* writer's block on this one, and I'm sorry if I finish another fic before this one because it's so hard to write for the past year.  
> Anyway, no more promises. I have absolutely no clue when the next chapter is going to be posted. Maybe tomorrow, maybe one minute before the apocalypse. Sorry, but that's why I'm making that rule I stated above where I don't post unless it's finished. TTFN until I post another chapter.


	5. Loud Mouths

"Link!" Ruto shouted, as soon as Link emerged into the Domain with four Zoras trailing behind him. Link's head whipped around as the Zoran Princess came charging at him, throwing her slimy blue arms around him and laughing joyfully and very loudly.

Link cringed, but cringed even more as she let go of him and slapped him in the face.

"Where have you been!" she shouted at him, crossing her arms, "It's been five years, Link! How dare you keep me waiting!" She slapped him again, for good measure, then threw her arms around him and burrowed into his neck, Link belatedly placing his own arms around her.

"Nice — to see you, too — Ruto," he said, pained, and in pain. He was sure he would be sprouting a nicely bruised cheek within a few days. Not to mention that his ears had begun ringing again.

"I've missed you," Ruto said sadly, pecking him on the cheek. Link frowned, and she laughed, punching him in the arm. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you didn't miss me, too! With all those knightly duties of yours —"

"I would advise you treat him gently," Sheik commented nonchalantly as he passed by, "He has a concussion."

The Sheikah fled the scene, and Link felt quite a bit betrayed.

Ruto gasped at his words. "A concussion! Where did you get that? Were you attacked?"

Link grimaced, "Uh, Sheik over there bested me in a battle," he said, forcing a sheepish smile. Boy, Ruto's voice was still as high-pitched as ever. He sighed, smile falling as he thought of the Dinolfos again. "We _were_ attacked, but Sheik took care of them easily enough."

He would _not_ be telling Ruto that he had almost passed out from pain. He couldn't imagine the screeches then.

Ruto smooched him on the cheek again. "Aw, you're so sweet, Link. You helped these lovely Zoras get back home with a concussion!" She squeezed him. "That's why I love you, Link."

Link stared at her, not realizing he was gaping until Ruto began to pull away and shift uncomfortably. _Love him?_ She hadn't seen him in five years! How could she even know him well enough to love him?

Link scratched the back of his head sheepishly, forcing his mouth closed and laughing, nervous. "Er, actually, Ruto, there's something we need to talk about -"

"I'm sure it can wait, honey," said Ruto, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the set of stairs that led up the waterfall and into the throne room, "My father will be so pleased that you've come back! He's been trying to force _boring_ Zoras on me for months now!" She beamed at Link. "But now that you've come back, and proven yourself worthy of me —"

"Er, no, Ruto, I really —" Link started urgently.

"It can wait! Come on!" She dragged him nearly face first up the stairs.

Sheik was at the top of the stairs, bowing to King Zora, when Link climbed the last few steps.

"You are the one who saved the Zoras?" asked the king. Sheik nodded.

"I, and another. I believe that he is coming up the stairs this very moment," Sheik said, without turning around.

King Zora turned his gaze towards the stairs, and Ruto pulled Link out of the shadows with a huge smile on her face. King Zora's face seemed to fall when he saw the green clothes.

"This is your betrothed, my daughter?"

"Yes, father!" said Ruto enthusiastically, clapping her hands together like a child. "He helped the Zoras get back to the Domain and sent a regiment of knights to escort the rest, all with a concussion!"

King Zora's eyes widened, though he didn't look pleased. "That does seem like quite a feat... but, my darling —" he cleared his throat and looked towards the stairs again, “— I apologize to your fiancé, but there are plenty of young Zoras that will love you and bring pureblooded children. Please, reconsider —"

Link blinked. Ruto's father didn't want him as king? Well, that made sense, but it was awfully abrupt how fast he changed the subject. Not that Link took offense.

"But father, I love him —"

"Er, Ruto —" Link interrupted, and Ruto whirled around.

"Sssh! And you love me, too, don't you? I know you do!" She wrapped her arms around his neck again and Link ever so slowly leaned back.

"Um, actually," Link continued, and Ruto's glare was a thousand hells, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about —"

Ruto let him go like he was on fire and crossed her arms. Meanwhile, King Zora looked like he was a kid in a candy store, watching this.

"What? You don't love me?" Ruto _glared_ at him, and scoffed, "What, do you like that stupid Hylian Princess Zelda more than me because she's of your own race? I'll —"

Link held up his hands, a little bit scared, and sent a look towards Sheik. Sheik looked like he didn't know whether to be amused or worried. Link glared at him for good measure, then said, "It's not like that, Ruto —"

“-- Oh, so what is it like?" Ruto yelled, "Have you been sleeping with Zelda all these five years? Do you not like me because I'm a sage? I can still —"

"No, Ruto, I —"

"Or are you stupid? You could have a whole kingdom and a woman who loves you!" _There's no stopping her now,_ thought Link. "You could have many beautiful children and rule over the Domain as king! Link, why —"

"It's not you, it's me," said Link quietly, a little scared to speak up now that he was under the entirety of Ruto's wrath. She hadn't been this angry even when he left her for dead in Jabu Jabu!

"And how exactly is it you?" Ruto screamed, tears streaming from her eyes as her hopes were crushed before her, "You're the one who wanted the Sapphire, and yet you gave it back just to be with that twat, Zelda! How can it possibly be you, when you're rejecting —"

"Ruto, calm down," said Ruto's father, almost silently. He looked even more scared than Link. Ruto whirled on him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I've dreamed of seeing this man for so many years and he goes and _rejects me_ —"

"I'm gay, Ruto!" shouted Link, far more loudly than he intended to, and he didn't even really intend to in the first place, but it was kind of getting out of hand. To think Ruto had gotten that much out of her mouth in twenty seconds was ridiculous! But, still... he hadn't meant to say that.

Honestly, now that Link thought about how he had said that, he really regretted that he _had_ said it. In front of Sheik. And what happened to be about fifteen Zoran attendants and the Zora King. And his fiancé.

And now that Link had said it, the entire room was silent, and staring at him. Link didn't dare look at Sheik, lest he see realization in those ruby red eyes, but looked to Ruto instead, who's tears had stopped, and was staring at him, recoiled, like he had burnt her.

Link shifted awkwardly, looking around and seeing most of the Zoras in the same state. He eventually got up the courage to look at Sheik and the Zoran King, and saw the Zoran King looking positively gleeful while Sheik looked quite honestly surprised. Link stared at Sheik for a moment, and when the Sheikah stopped staring and nodded at him, he swallowed with anxiety and turned back to Ruto.

Ruto sniffed, the tears running down her face again.

"Oh," she said sadly, "I see. I — Um, I have to go."

Ruto dashed from the room, tears running down her face as she blindly stumbled down the stairs. Once she was gone, it was silent again, until the Zora King heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you, Link," said he, smiling, "I'm sure it took quite a lot of courage to say that. Also, thank you for returning the Zoras to our Domain." There he was, abruptly changing the topic again. "After the tunnel collapsed, we were quite unsure what to do, but your quick response saved us a lot of trouble. I will be sending a reward to the Hyrulean Royal Family in a week."

Link nodded, and bowed shakily to King Zora, then took his leave, heading straight for the waterfall entrance. Sheik came up to his side as he was going down the stairs.

"How about teaching me that Prelude of Light?" asked Sheik, smiling a bit. Link turned to look at him, confused for a minute, but then nodded.

"I doubt we'll be welcome here for much longer," said Link, nervous. What would Sheik think of him now? Had he fathomed it out yet? Had he —

"Yes, it would seem not," they arrived at the waterfall entrance, and Link played Zelda's Lullaby with shaky fingers, clearing the waters and jumping out towards the ledge. He headed towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, and Sheik stared at him.

"Where are you going?"

Link shrugged. "If you dive down here, you can go to the Lost Woods. They'd never find us there."

Sheik laughed. "This is your plan of escape?"

Link shrugged again, grinning feebly. "It'll take a while for you to learn by ear."

Sheik nodded, grinning, and then dove into the water, Link following behind.

 

* * *

 

Sheik, though even Impa considered him a better spy than her, was very surprised when he learned that Link was gay. He knew that, technically, there were no signs to see of this trait, but it still surprised him that he was surprised, and surprised he was, for he had not seen this coming.

Ah, well, Sheik was hardly one to judge, was he? It was just a bit surprising, that's all. No wonder he hadn't liked Ruto that much, though she was a very pretty Zora.

Sheik was glad that they had fled the scene, though. She could screech like a banshee. His head was still ringing from her shouts. Every once and a while, Link would tell him a direction in the Lost Woods, and he would yell, "What?"

It was a surprise that a Zora's shrieks could cripple a Sheikah's hearing, as well. Sheik just hoped that they weren't attacked.

The Lost Woods were truly magical, Sheik thought. Especially considering how close the entrances to Zora's Domain and Death Mountain were. It brought up a question, though — would it turn them into Stalfos if they stayed too long?

Sheik decided that this question was too important not to ask.

"Link, how long can we stay here?" asked Sheik, causing Link to freeze and turn around nervously.

"As long as we want," he said with a small grin, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I'm under the protection of the Deku Sprout. As long as you're with me, you can't be transformed."

"Ah," Sheik said, and Link nodded to himself and turned around hastily, apparently not wanting to look at Sheik for too long. His ears were red, Sheik noticed.

_He's worried that I'll still judge him,_ Sheik realized in a second, and frowned. Why did Link think he would be a homophobe? Didn't he know him better than that, in the other timeline?

Sheik didn't know Link well enough to tell if he did. He should probably speak up about it —

"We're here," Link interrupted Sheik's thoughts, leading him through a tunnel and out onto a ledge.

The Lost Woods were nothing compared to the beauty and mysteriousness of the Kokiri Forest, Sheik decided. He gaped as he took in the place — bugs chirping, children playing, houses carved into trees. It was more magical than any other place he had seen. Most impressive was the massive, dead tree that seemed to cover everything, and Sheik felt an immense sadness when he realized that this tree must have been the Deku Tree.

Link was watching him gape with a vaguely amused expression, shaking his head and blushing as Sheik turned to look at him with a smile. "Come on," he said, voice a bit shaky, "Let's go to my old house. Try not to be spotted by the children — I'm not sure they'll take kindly to me after all these years." He looked at Sheik and shot him a nervous grin.

"Sneaking is my profession," said Sheik calmly. Link let out an incredulous laugh.

They snuck past the children easily enough, most of the Kokiri too fully immersed in play to notice them. It seemed that they were acting out a play, judging by the costumes. Link eventually stopped at a large tree with a ladder, starting to climb the ladder without hesitation and with what looked to be familiar movements thwarted. He apparently hadn't visited this house in a long time.

Sheik followed him up the ladder, and stepped inside.

It was a simple house. It had the bare necessities, and nothing else. The walls were lined with carvings from Link's childhood of knights fighting monsters, but that was it.

Link scratched his head, staring at Sheik with a red face. He lifted his arms to his sides in a shrug.

"It's not much, but it was home," he said simply. Sheik nodded.

"I understand," he said, smiling, "You should've seen the place I lived in."

Link laughed a little, before trying and failing to sit down on a small stool that turned out to be way too small for him. He gave it up and sat on the floor. Sheik sat next to him, and pulled out his harp, strumming a few notes.

Link looked at him for a moment, then let out an 'Oh!' and pulled out his Ocarina. He started to say something, but Sheik decided that he'd had enough of the walking on eggshells for now.

"You know," he said, "I really don't care."

Link closed his mouth and stared at him confusedly, before his mind caught up with Sheik's and he frowned. "You don't?"

"No," Sheik said, strumming his harp in the tune that Impa had taught him. It was an old Sheikah lullaby, played with gentle notes. He had always loved it. "I really couldn't care less."

"Why not?" said Link, then apparently regretted what he said when his face screwed up in distaste. He apparently realized what a stupid question it was. Sheik stopped playing his harp and stared at him.

"Because I'm not a homophobe?" Sheik said, not sure if that answered the question, but figuring that it did enough. He started playing his harp again, frowning. "Although I don't get how you're dealing with Zelda wooing you if you're gay."

Link stared at him, spluttering. "I — That's not —"

"If I were you," said Sheik, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "I would just tell her. It's not like it'll ruin the kingdom, will it?" Sheik hummed. "It might even make the kingdom better. If she were to marry a wealthy noble..."

"It's not that simple!" Link finally burst out. Sheik stopped playing and looked at him. Link blushed, and said quietly, "She's a friend. She likes me. I'll be hurting her if I..." He trailed off.

Sheik frowned, realizing that he had been a bit blunt about things, but still standing by his former point. "It'll hurt her more if she finds out after you're married," he said.

Link seemed to think about this, and looked at Sheik again. "Why do you even care?" he asked softly.

Sheik grinned. "I thought we were friends?" he said innocently, making Link gape at him, then added, "Besides, I'm sworn to protect the Hylian Royal Family. I'm hardly doing that if I let the line expire."

Link frowned at the last statement, but looked thoughtful. He looked at Sheik after a moment, looking resolute.

"Thanks, Sheik," he said, then smiled a bit, "I've barely known you two days, but you're giving me more advice than Sir Kay ever has."

Sheik snorted. "I've barely dealt with Sir Kay a week, but I've never heard a smart word out of his mouth." He then had a thought, and grinned. "Are these the 'woman troubles' you were having?"

Link looked at him a moment, confused, then laughed loudly. "Yeah. Zelda is demanding."

"I gathered that," quipped Sheik.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Sheik strumming his harp and Link shuffling around in his pouch for his ocarina. He eventually found it, and lifted it to his mouth, when a child's voice said, surprised, "Link?"

Link nearly dropped the porcelain instrument as his head whipped around, looking to the door to see a green-haired Kokiri staring at him with glee, confusion, and a bit of frustration. Link smiled feebly at the girl.

"Saria," he said quietly. 

The girl rushed forward and threw her arms around Link's neck, laughing and nearly causing Link to drop his ocarina again. She pulled back to look at his face.

"Where have you been?" she asked, though she still sounded joyful. She smacked his arm, "It's been forever! And what happened to you?" She looked him up and down, frowning. "You've gotten big again!"

"Er, about that," Link started, "I'm —"

“— I know!” Saria interrupted with a grin, a light dawning in her eyes as she seemed to realize. "You're one of the big people from outside of the forest! I remember! The temple, and all.”

Link nodded silently, looking a bit glum to see his childhood friend again. His eyes also clouded with sadness at the mention of _the temple._ Sheik wondered why.

Saria wrapped her arms around Link again. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” She turned to look at Sheik and frowned. "Who's your friend?"

Link smiled a bit as he looked at Sheik. "Oh, that's Sheik. He's a Sheikah warrior."

Saria looked at him funnily. "A Sheikah named Sheik. That's easy to remember." She suddenly beamed again. "Nice to meet you, Sheik!" She turned to Link again and grabbed his hand excitedly. "Oh, you'll have to tell me everything that's happened! Come on - I'll get the village! You can tell us all stories —"

"No!" Link exclaimed suddenly, and Saria stopped and stared at him, confused. Link scratched the back of his head nervously. "Er — I can tell _you_ , Saria, but I don't want the whole village to know."

"Why not?" Saria pouted a bit. "We're your friends, Link, even now." She stopped and thought a moment. "Well, maybe except Mido."

Link frowned, "Er, I — I don't want to cause a fuss —"

Saria shook her head fervently. "It's no fuss at all!"

Link looked at her, looking worried, and continued, "And I'm not sure they'll take well to a big person —"

Saria frowned, herself. "Don't be silly!" she said, "You're still part of the family! We know you!"

Link continued on, “-- And we're on a bit of a tight schedule —"

Saria stopped, and said, "Oh," looking so disappointed that Link had to leave that Sheik found himself speaking up.

"What schedule?" he asked, feigning nonchalance. It would do Link good to talk to his 'family' again, Sheik figured, especially after all the stress lately. "You said we were under the protection of the Deku Sprout, didn't you? I don't have anything planned." He leaned back and grinned at Link lazily. Link glared at him, and Saria's face lifted into a smile.

"You silly!" she said, smacking Link's arm, then shaking her hand as though it hurt, "You're just trying to get out of this!" She grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him. "Well, the play's over, so you've got time and so have I!"

Link grimaced, "Saria -"

"Come — On —!"

Sheik got up, and grabbed Link's other hand. "Let me," he said, and Saria grinned at him.

"Thank you, Sheik!"

"Traitor," Link mumbled, getting up without struggle like Sheik thought he would, and walking out the door. He stopped in the entrance, and, peering around his shoulder, Sheik figured the children had heard the noise, for they were all gathered at the foot of Link's house.

"Looks like you were too loud," Sheik stated. 

Link's face told a story in itself. He looked like he never thought he would have to come here again, and didn't know what to think of the memories of the place. Sheik could sympathize.

Saria slipped around Link and ran onto the porch, stopping herself on the railing. "Hi, guys!"

"Saria?" A red haired Kokiri spoke up, looking irked, "What are you doing inside Link's house? And who's this?"

Saria grinned even wider than she already had been. "Mido, it's Link! He's come back, see!" She gestured to the man himself, and Sheik smirked as all the Kokiri stared at him. A few of them were outright gaping.

Suddenly Mido spoke up, looking sad. "Saria, this can't be Link. You know he died when he left the forest."

"No, but he didn't!" Saria said, glaring at the ginger, "He came to visit me not so long after, in the Lost Woods! You know he survived, silly, he's just big now!"

Link looked a bit relieved that the Kokiri didn't believe Saria, but tensed suddenly when a couple of twins gasped simultaneously.

"It is him! Look at his clothes!" they shouted.

Sheik looked at Link's clothes without really thinking about it, and realized that they were a lot like the Kokiri's. The shade of green was off, and they were far too big, but the style was the same. Link scratched his head again, looking put off.

"Er - it's actually styled after the Hero of Legends now, according to the princess," he muttered. Sheik vaguely remembered a picture in one of his many lessons, of the sky-hero that basically founded Hyrule, and raised an eyebrow. The tunic looked even more similar to that, now that he thought about it. That was strange.

Saria glared at him, "Why aren't you proving you're him, Link?" she asked, looking grumpy, then turning dejected, "Don't you want to greet your friends again?"

"Well, if he is Link," Mido said, crossing his arms and looking angry, "Then he'll know what I said to him when he entered the Deku Tree's clearing for the first time."

The Kokiri were silent, and Link looked at Saria, seeing her pleading face, and his expression seemed to soften. 

"You didn't let me in," he muttered quietly, but everybody heard him.

Mido jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?! What do you mean I didn't let you in! You — You had a summons —"

"- And you said that I wasn't allowed in until I found the Kokiri Sword and a shield," Link finished, looking frustrated. He sighed, exasperated. "Nobody had found the Kokiri Sword in eons, and you sent me looking for it."

Mido was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, then stared at Link. "How'd you know that?"

"Because it's right here," Link said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a small dagger that Sheik guessed would pass for a sword for a child. Mido gaped along with most of the Kokiri children.

"You — How'd you — Link?!" Mido said eloquently, and Link started climbing down the ladder, walking over to a slowly backing away Mido and placing the sword in his hands abruptly.

"Forgot to return it," he said, frowning, and then stood still as Mido tossed the sword aside and wrapped his arms around Link's legs.

"You — You stupid!" he shouted tearfully, "You go and leave us for seven years! And you return big! How are you big, you stupid!"

"Really not appreciating the insults, here, Mido," Link said, though he was smiling softly. His smile disappeared into a gape as soon as the rest of the Kokiri started to hug him, though. Sheik smirked from atop the porch as Link was engulfed in the biggest group hug he had ever seen. Given that he had seen a grand total of two group hugs so far, this wasn't a surprise.

"Ah!" shouted Mido as several pairs of arms wrapped around him in a circle.

Link looked flabbergasted, but eventually laughed as his legs were squished. "Alright, that's enough, all of you," he said, grinning. "It's good to see you, too. But my legs need oxygen as well."

The hug remained though, until Mido started pushing against the children around him. "You heard him! Scoot!"

The hug dispersed, and suddenly a booming voice came through the trees.

"This is indeed a surprise," said what Sheik assumed to be the Deku Sprout. It didn't sound anywhere near a tree yet, as strange as that sounded. "I had known that Link was a Hylian, but I had not expected him to return so soon."

The Kokiri looked confused at the word 'Hylian,' but Link looked confused for another matter.

"So soon?" Link asked, "It's been seven years!"

"Hmm. Yes," said the sprout, then, taking on a gloomier tone, "But the darkness gathering in Hyrule has not yet taken root here. I had assumed you would come when you were needed, and no sooner, but it seems I was wrong."

Link stared at the sky with a deep frown. Sheik felt the same confusion and dread.

"Darkness?" asked Link.

"Do not fret over that yet, Link," said the Sprout, sounding cheerier, "I can heal your wounds, if you stay here for the night, and you can tell your tales to the Kokiri children, as I'm sure they'll all want you to. Tomorrow, I'll tell you about the darkness."

Link opened his mouth as if to protest, but then seemed to realize, as Sheik did, that he would better enjoy his time here without any worries on his mind. He nodded.

"Thank you, Sprout."

"Anytime, Link."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ah... I was going to wait until I was done, but then I thought to myself exactly three minutes ago, "Hey, Archie. They repealed Net Neutrality. What if your internet becomes like the connection at your old high school? What if they think this site is porn?" And, considering that, I decided that I would post most of this as quickly as possible and pray to any divine being out there that might be listening that my internet connection doesn't become like my high-school's.  
> Anyway, I'll be trying my best to finish this in a relatively neat manner. This isn't as thoroughly proofread as usual. I've only gone over it three times as opposed to my usual five. Please tell me of any typos, or grammar errors, or just errors in general, and I'll try to fix them!  
> In the meantime, I'll be finishing this off. I'm actually really close now!  
> Also, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, even if I don't get back to them for a while. They give me life!


End file.
